No More Regrets
by westernbeauty
Summary: No more regrets. This is how I think the changing of Qc to Palmer Industries should have gone. Olicity fluff. Joe West Cameo.


**OMG, I just watched the Cupid episode. ** **Lizzybennettdarcy I agree. I was so shocked that Felicity just stood by and smiled when they changed the name of QC. I feel as though she should have told Oliver beforehand. Plus how 'bought' was she by couture and diamonds? Very disappointing. anyway this is how I think it should've gone. Slight AU. With slight Flash crossover Xxx**

**Oliver's POV**

I watch with skepticism as Joe West raises his hand to the barman, taking up residence on the vacant bar stool beside me.

"Single Malt scotch, neat, and whatever he's drinking" He orders, pointing at my empty tumbler. I nod in thanks, still treating the gesture with a higher than normal level of suspicion.

It feels incredibly awkward yet neither of us feel the need to fill the silence as we wait for our drinks, making no attempt at eye contact while the Bartender pours and serves our respective tipples. As I handle the fresh glass of Vodka I utter a barely audible 'thank you', after all I may be dubious about Joe's intentions, but regardless I have been well raised.

My gaze moves across Verdant's newly rebuilt dance floor and stops as it catches a glimpse of Felicity's form pressed against Ray Palmer. I watch with contempt as she throws her head back with laughter, in response to something Ray whispers in her ear. I can barely watch as Felicity flirtatiously squirms against him, as his arm snakes around her waist, a little lower than I feel particularly comfortable with. Angered I raise the glass to my lips and drink, allowing the alcohol to burn a path of destruction down my throat. I am highly aware that my fingers are curled around the glass so brutally that I wouldn't be surprised if the glass shatters in my hand at any given moment. I try to relax, however the tension in my posture and the tick in my jaw as I clench my teeth hasn't gone unnoticed by Joe who has been quietly observing my body language.

"She's a great Girl" Joe offers, following my gaze to where Felicity dances with Ray. I eye Joe carefully, I don't owe him anything, and I am definitely not in the mood to play along but somehow I find myself answering anyway.

"Yes, she's remarkable"

"How long have you been love with her?"

I immediately choke on my vodka, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand, before turning my attention to the brassy cop. "Sorry?"

"Oh, come on Really? You think everyone can't see it?" Joe nods in acknowledgement to Felicity, who is waving at us from where she rests against Ray, chatting animatedly to Caitlin and Cisco

"Just didn't think it was that obvious, you've only known us all five minutes" I retort, wholly unnerved by the topic of conversation.

"I'm a detective" Joe smirks before sipping his whiskey. "You love her, she Loves you, you think what? It's too dangerous?" Joe offers with a smile. I'm pretty sure that my mouth drops open a little inappropriately at the insinuation.

"What? I am right though?"

"It's none of your business" I growl.

Removing his fedora, as though a mark of respect Joe begins to speak, a hint of vulnerability tainting his voice. "I was married. My wife, she uh died in a car accident eight years ago."

I relax into the bar that is holding me upright on the stool, one eye still on Felicity, "I'm sorry to hear that"

"You know it hurts, the fact that she died and there was nothing I could do to save her. I was the one with the dangerous job in the line of fire, yet she was the one killed on her ride to work" Joe let out a sigh of laughter at the irony of it. "But do you know what hurts more? The regrets. I regret not kissing her before she left for work that morning, we'd argued about Iris the night before, it was so stupid. I regret not driving her myself. I regret not telling her I loved her every day I had the chance"

I listen carefully to Joe pouring his heart out, my heart aching that little bit more for the woman that is so far out of my reach.

"Can I give you some advice son?" Joe asks.

I smirk "Isn't that what you are already doing?"

Joe smiles, he seems glad that his words are being heard. In order to drive home his point he adds.

"God forbid, Felicity could get caught in the line of fire tomorrow, but she could just as easily get hit by a car. You need to decide whether you want to be left with memories or regrets if that time should ever come."

I nod silently, slapping a hand on Joe's back in an act of gratitude. Downing the last of my drink, I stand, suddenly feeling an overwhelming need to be alone. Deciding to head downstairs to the foundry, I place my empty glass back on the bar before resting a hand on Joe's shoulder and saying "Barry is lucky to have you"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later I sit at the metal grinder sharpening my arrows, Joe's words on loop in my head. I want Felicity to be happy more than anything else in the world and I'm not sure that I can be the one to make her, but after watching her with Ray tonight I sure as hell want to try.<p>

I pick up my phone from the bench next to me and turn it deftly between my fingers debating whether to call her, throwing it in the air as it vibrates unexpectedly. I toss it a few more times before I manage to catch it firmly between my hands. Turning the phone over I swipe the screen and read the text;

_Where are you? F x_

A smile slowly creeps across my face at the three words in front of me and the concern they portray. I ponder on my response, I want to ask her to meet, I need to see her, but I know that I am being selfish so I settle on

_Downstairs. I'm fine_

My thumb hovers over the send button for a few seconds, and I relent, releasing the text before I can change my mind.

I shave the edges of the arrow head with skilled precision, carefully pulling the spear away and pressing it's edges against my thumb, testing it's sharpness, before pushing it back against the grinder. I loose myself in the simplicity and monotony of the task, somehow mesmerised by the spinning blade, gladly removing all thoughts of the woman I adore from my consciousness.

My blissful ignorance is short-lived. The moment I hear footsteps on the stairs I know it is her. I don't move, I continue my work and count to three. This is the length of time I know it will take before Felicity scolds me for not wearing the protective eye wear she had thoughtfully bought me two years ago.

"Oliver Jonas Queen, Your eyes" She barks sternly.

Without looking at her, I stretch across and grab the plastic specs on the bench next to me and cover my eyes from the fluorescent sparks that emanate from the grinder. Felicity hovers while I finish the arrow that is in my hand and when the grinder stops she clears her throat.

"You OK?, I uh, saw you talking to Joe earlier, and now you are down here, alone, so I'm guessing he said something to you that you probably didn't like?"

I smile at how Felicity has an uncanny way of reading any given situation, she's intuitive beyond her years and that's one of the many reasons I'm drawn to her. I take a moment, my back still turned towards her, to formulate a response, before removing my specs and offering "He gave me some advice. Good advice actually"

I can feel her eyes boring a hole though me and the smile spreading across her face, however I can sense that something isn't right and as I turn to face her it becomes clear. There are tears in her eyes, that are threatening to fall but she remains strong. "Felicity?" I implore. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine" She tells me as she shakes her head softly, almost as though she is trying to shake away her tears. I can't help but know in an instant that she is anything but okay and I stand from my workbench, slowly closing the distance between us. I try and do the right thing, after all she's not mine to care for, not since I broke her heart. The day I dangled an unfair maybe in her face.

"Shall I get Ray?" I ask, cringing at my words as they spill from gritted teeth.

She shakes her head again and I can't help but move a little closer, so close I can smell her perfume, she's wearing my favorite and I know that's not a coincidence. My hands betray me and somehow they are either side of her face, framing her gentle features. My thumb swipes a tear that has deceived her and begun it's descent down her beautiful milky, soft cheek.

"Felicity?"

"No, I uh don't want Ray" she stutters. "If I never saw that egotistical, arrogant bastard again it will be too soon."

It takes me a minute to catch up. I can't quite fathom what, but something must have happened in the last half an hour since I left her laughing in Rays embrace. I feel every muscle in my body tense at the possibilities, and the overwhelming desire to put an arrow in him begins to make breathing increasingly difficult.

When Felicity raises her hand and rests it on my wrist as though holding my hand against her cheek, I feel the tension begin to ebb away.

"Did he hurt you?" I ask her, I can't help myself, I have to know.

"No, he is going to hurt you" she manages to choke out through a sob that escapes her throat. It is in this moment that she pulls away, as though she can't bear to look at me as the next words fall from her lips. "He's holding a press conference tommorrow, during which he is going to announce that he is changing the name of Queens consolidated to Palmer Industries. I'm so sorry"

I feel the urge to sit and so I take residence in Felicitys chair that sits in front of her monitors. I rub my hand over my face, my palm scratching on the bristle of my chin. How I am supposed to feel? The only thing left of my parents, of my name sake is being ripped from me. We were going to get Queens consolidated back, I was going to make things right, and now as of tomorrow it will no longer be my company to get back.

It's too late.

As of tommorrow Queens Consolidated will be no more.

One more regret to add to my list.

Joe's words come flooding back to me and my gaze rises to Felicity who is now squatting in front of me. Her eyes are red and puffy, magnifed by her prescription lenses, yet she is still arguably the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Talking my hand in hers she speaks softly

"I'm so sorry Oliver"

"Its ok, it's not your fault" I reassure her. She stands sharply and starts throwing her hands about as she starts what promises to be an epic ramble.

"It is ALL my fault Oliver. I shouldn't have taken that job, I shouldn't have been so easily bought and fallen in to bed with the first guy that came along. I should have given you more time, I should have realised that you were scared and not ready and I should have waited " she ranted, her voice hoarse. I stand and narrow the distance between us, needing to be close to her, missing the intimacy. When I reach her she turns to face me and our bodies collide causing my breath to hitch in my throat. Felicity opens her mouth to speak, this time quiet and softly spoken "I should have been happy with maybe"

Without a second thought my hand caresses her face as I bring my lips crashing down on hers. I become intoxicated by the taste of her lips against my own, the satisfaction as she parts her lips to deepen the kiss very nearly sends me over the edge, Its as though I've never really been kissed before. As we part for breath I rest my forehead on hers, my hands either side of her face. I want to plead with her to never leave me, to be patient, to let me love her and keep her safe for the rest of her life but only three words mange to pass my lips

"No more regrets"


End file.
